El Cuarto Horcrux
by saralpp
Summary: SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS. Mi visión de lo que sucedio en la Cámara de los Secretos en plena batalla de Hogwarts cuando ya saben quienes se quedan solos.


_¡Hola! Pues este one shot es mi visión (una de mis visiones de hecho) de lo que sucedió en la Cámara de los Secretos cuando Ron y Hermione se quedan solos y Hermione destruye el horcrux. Me inspire al leer tantas buenas versiones en esta página por lo que se lo dedico a __Annie858__, a __MTBlack__ con su traducción de la historia de kimxox y a __Raiju25__, mis tres versiones favoritas. Aclaro que me base en ellas porque tenia ideas parecidas y al leerlas me inspire sin querer, de ninguna manera quise plagiar o nada por lo que si ofendo a alguien me avisan y lo quito. Espero que les guste. _

**El cuarto Horcrux**

Era difícil detenerse a pensar en medio de la guerra. Era difícil sentir las diversas emociones que le llegaban de golpe. Era difícil estar ahí tratando de luchar cuando sabia que cabía la posibilidad de perder. Y era mucho más difícil estar ahí a solas con Ron, en una batalla en medio de Hogwarts y a punto de destruir un horcrux que seguramente lucharía por su vida como lo haría el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. La cabeza le dolía de tanto intentar acallar sus emociones e intentar pensar en una solución razonable, factible y perfecta… en una solución digna de ella, "la mejor bruja de su clase" pero era difícil concentrarse cuando deseaba hacer otras cosas: deseaba estar con Harry asegurándose de que todo marchaba bien, deseaba estar con sus padres para constatar que estaban sanos y salvos… deseaba estar acurrucada con Ron en un lugar y de una manera que tristemente creía que solo podía suceder en su cabeza…

-¿estas bien Hermione?-dijo Ron y su voz tan preocupada hizo que ella dejara de fantasear justamente con el chico que la veía preocupado

-sí… lo estoy-contesto automáticamente al observar que cada segundo de silencio aumentaba el gesto preocupado del pelirrojo, pero a pesar de que intento parecer tan valiente como era el tono de su voz delato enseguida que no se sentía tan bien como decía.

-¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?-insistió él sin cambiar la mirada-porque si no quieres, puedo hacerlo yo…

-yo lo hare, gracias-lo interrumpió ella porque estaba asustada pero no dejaba de ser Hermione Granger y como tal no iba a dar un paso atrás solo por un mal presentimiento. La copa de Hufflepuff y el horcrux dentro de ella parecían adivinar las intenciones de ambos, pues apenas ella dijo lo último y tomo un colmillo de basilisco, la copa pareció temblar ligeramente bajo las grandes manos del pelirrojo.

-suéltala ahora-dijo Hermione entonces, acercándose más al objeto encantado con la determinación digna de su casa. La sangre parecía habérsele congelado en las manos y el corazón le latía ferozmente; el mal presentimiento se había transformado en una voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era buena idea hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero estaba decidida cumplir con su parte y cuando ella se decidía por algo era imposible que no lo hiciera.

-suéltala Ron-repitió al ver que el chico no le hacia caso y la seguía mirado de esa manera temerosa- ¡vamos suéltala! Sabes que no nos queda mucho tiempo y Harry nos necesita…

Ron pareció reaccionar ante la mención de Harry y asintiendo levemente se separo de la copa, pero solo lo necesario como si temiera que algo malo fuera a suceder apenas lo hiciera. Hermione se olvido por un momento de sus inquietudes y fantasías y deseo decirle que dejara de preocuparse tanto por ella.

-recuerda lo que te he dicho-susurro el pelirrojo- hazlo rápido y no escuches lo que te diga porque intentara defenderse con todas sus fuerzas y debilitarte hasta…

-lo sé Ron-lo interrumpió ella levemente hastiada de la sobreprotección del chico y a la vez encantada de saberse tan querida-no te preocupes, ahora aléjate más y déjame hacerlo…

-de acuerdo- contesto Ron pero su mirada no disminuyo su dosis de preocupación y Hermione vio sin sorpresa que sujetaba la varita dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo si hacia falta.

-_Aquí voy_-pensó omitiendo el último detalle que había visto. El corazón seguía latiéndole a un ritmo increíble como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar. Las manos le sudaban levemente pero aún así sostenía con fuerza el colmillo de basilisco con ambas. Suspiro tratando de calmarse y se arrodillo para quedar más cerca de la copa a pesar de que el suelo estaba tan sucio que le daba asco.

-Rápido- escucho que Ron le decía y decidió hacerle caso. Levanto las manos rápidamente dispuesta a asestar el golpe con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con uno más de esos objetos malditos que la separaban a ella, a Ron, a Harry y a todo el mundo mágico de la paz que tanta añoraba.

Pero estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio con terror que una luz emanaba de la copa.

Sus manos se detuvieron enseguida, en parte por la sorpresa, en parte porque la misma luz parecía haberla detenido; escucho a lo lejos la voz de Ron llamándola pero no tuvo las fuerzas para buscarlo a su alrededor y en cambio sus ojos siguieron posados en la cegadora luz que estaba frente a ella. La copa siguió temblando y empezó a hacerlo con tanta fuerza que Hermione tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que vería emerger a Voldemort, furioso y dispuesto a defender un pedazo de su alma. Sus manos seguían estáticas, detenidas por una fuerza que no alcanzaba a entender de donde provenía y su boca, levemente abierta por la sorpresa, lanzo un grito cuando vio que de la luz salía una silueta.

La luz se apago de pronto como si su grito hubiera servido para ello y Hermione descubrió enseguida que podía finalmente mover sus manos. No lo hizo porque aún quedaba un dejo de miedo en ella pero enseguida se calmo al darse cuenta de que la silueta que estaba ahora de pie frente a ella pertenecía a Ron.

-¡Merlín!-dijo levantándose de un salto para encarar al pelirrojo-¡que susto me has dado!

Ron no le contesto, ni siquiera se molesto en bajar la mirada hacia ella pues miraba hacia el frente y su altura hacia que así fuera imposible que sus ojos se encontrasen.

-¿Dónde esta la copa?-siguió diciendo ella, mirando a su alrededor pero sin moverse de donde estaba, la luz que había visto la había asustado tanto que no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Ron hasta que entendiera que demonios estaba pasando.

-La copa no importa-contesto Ron y Hermione escucho sorprendida que era la misma voz de siempre pero ligeramente cambiada, más fuerte y más grave y por ende más atractiva.

-¿Cómo que la copa no im…?-quiso decir ella pero enseguida se detuvo al observar el rostro del pelirrojo. Los ojos azules se habían dignado por fin a mirarla y lo hacían de una manera tal que Hermione sintió que iba a perderse, las piernas le temblaron por otra razón distinta al miedo y el colmillo de basilisco cayo de su mano derecha.

Ron pareció complacido de la reacción de la castaña y sonrió encantadoramente como Hermione nunca había visto que lo hiciera ni aún en sus más remotos sueños. En seguida dio un paso hacia ella y Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica al observar que la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza y una osadía que pocas veces había visto en él. Los ojos azules brillaron levemente al captar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la misma voz más atractiva volvió a surgir de boca del pelirrojo:

-Deberíamos quedarnos aquí a salvo, mientras acaba la guerra…

Hermione abrió los ojos sin poder disimular su sorpresa y retrocedió enseguida un paso, asustada de que Ron dijera semejante disparate. Sus señales de alerta se activaron y presintiendo que había algo profundamente mal retrocedió un paso más y sujeto firmemente la varita.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo tratando de aparentar más coraje y tranquilidad que la que realmente sentía. Se propuso no levantar la varita hacia Ron solo porque se trataba de él y podía ser que ella estuviera exagerando.

Para su desconcierto, Ron no se inmuto por su pregunta sino que sonrió un poco más y adopto una postura que lo hizo parecer más alto, sus brazos se cruzaron en un gesto de desprecio y sus ojos azules chispearon nuevamente al responderle:

-¿Eso es un no?-la voz que utilizo pareció ronronearle al oído-piénsalo, podríamos divertirnos juntos en lugar de acabar muertos…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse más pero apretó fuertemente la varita completamente convencida de que algo estaba mal. Quiso responder algo tajante o cortante, quiso gritarle que era un idiota pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido y en su cabeza ese leve pensamiento fue reemplazado por la percepción de que Ron se veía más guapo que nunca; la ropa era la misma de hacia un par de horas pero inmaculadamente limpia, los ojos estaban más azules que nunca, su rostro, decidido y sonriente, era enmarcado por el cabello rojo que parecía estar puesto bajo un reflector. La postura parecía completamente estudiada para denotar su altura, los hombros anchos y más que nada, la increíble y repentina autoconfianza en sí mismo.

-No es que tema por mi vida-siguió diciendo el pelirrojo y empezó a dar un paso tras otro hacia ella-temo por la tuya…

Hermione nuevamente no pudo responder, sintiéndose hipnotizada vio como Ron avanzaba hacia ella. La varita se le resbalo ligeramente de los dedos pero la recupero antes de que cayera al suelo y al hacerlo despertó y se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba increíblemente cerca. Levemente asustada, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que topo con una pared que podía jurar no existía hacia unos momentos. Ron aprovecho para terminar de acercarse para quedar frente a ella, con un brazo apoyado en la pared y todo él demasiado cerca. Hermione sujeto con más fuerza la varita, algo estaba muy mal y ella lo sabia a ciencia cierta solo que había soñado tantas veces con que Ron se acercara así a ella que era difícil aceptar que debía correr al lado contrario.

-No eres fea-dijo él y ahora fue un hecho que estaba susurrando a su oído- no eres tan bonita como Lavender pero no importa, puedo omitir ese detalle… y eres una sangre sucia pero no quiero casarme contigo así que no hay problema con eso tampoco… Elígeme a mi y quedemos aquí alejados de Harry… elígeme y podrás vivir conmigo lo que siempre quisiste, aunque sea solo un rato…

Hermione dejo de escuchar a partir de ese punto, ese no era Ron y estaba segura pero una fuerza dentro de sí misma no quería separarse de él porque hacerlo era enfrentarse a la posibilidad de descubrir que le había pasado al verdadero.

-Tú no eres Ron-contesto de golpe, obedeciendo a la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que hiciera algo- Tú no eres Ron porque él jamás me llamaría "sangre sucia"

Lo empujo de golpe pero él y apenas se movió lo suficiente para que ella se liberara. Decidida, apenas se hubo apartado lo suficiente, saco la varita y apunto con ella a Ron, que la miraba levemente divertido y sin el menor signo de sorpresa.

-¿Y como estas segura?-dijo él y Hermione vio con terror que sus ojos azules tenían un tono rojo que aumentaba a cada palabra- Y de todas maneras ¿Qué importa? Me veo exactamente como te gusta que me vea, soy una versión mejorada de la persona que amas y te rechaza por no ser sangre limpia… pero yo te doy la oportunidad que él nunca planeo o planeara darte…

-no perderé mi tiempo escuchándote-exclamo ella y resuelta, se agacho rápidamente para tomar el colmillo de basilisco que había soltado minutos antes. A Ron no le importo en lo más mínimo, siguió de pie mirándola como si le diera lástima.

-¿Segura que no quieres aprovechar la oportunidad? Insisto, él nunca va a dártela…

-Aunque no lo haga-respondió ella sintiendo cada vez más difícil la tarea de contener sus lagrimas- Tú no eres él así que no tengo problemas en acabar contigo como debo hacerlo, seas lo que seas…

-oh… ¿pero estas segura de que no soy él?-Hermione sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría al escuchar esto y el chico enfrente de ella no dejo de notarlo- ¿ves algún otro por aquí? Vamos, búscalo y veras que no…

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y asustada pero sin dejar de apuntar la varita al Ron que tenia enfrente, empezó a buscar con los ojos en toda la cámara algún rastro del verdadero pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!-exclamo desesperada- ¡Ron¡¡Ron!!

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos cuando, agotada de gritar tuvo que dejar de hacerlo sin recibir respuesta. El Ron frente a ella empezó a reír con una risa no suya, al menos no del verdadero, una risa cruel que sin embargo tenia la voz que ella tanto conocía.

-¡Tú no eres él así que deja de usar su apariencia!-grito la castaña totalmente fuera de si al escuchar la risa distorsionada- ¡acabare contigo de una buena vez y después buscare a Ron, al verdadero Ron!

-Pero soy Yo, Hermione- contesto el pelirrojo y los ojos recuperaron su habitual color azul- soy yo ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione empezó a temblar y confundida bajo la varita, Ron enseguida aprovecho para reír nuevamente.

-Tú no eres Ron-dijo ella pero no tuvo fuerzas para volver a levantar la varita. Ron aprovecho para acercarse a ella y de una manera brusca la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione se dejo llevar pero sujetó con más fuerza el colmillo de basilisco que tenia en la mano.

-Sí lo soy-susurro de nuevo Ron muy cerca de ella, abrazándola con la cara en su cuello-o al menos este es su cuerpo así que no te preocupes, soy él y a la vez no, soy una versión mejorada … ¿no te gusta?

Hermione no contesto, siguió llorando silenciosamente. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer y le dolía demasiado la idea. El colmillo de basilisco estaba en su mano, cerca de la espalda de Ron, solo tenia que clavarlo un poco y el potente veneno se encargaría de destruir al horcrux que poseía a su amigo, al amigo del que siempre había estado enamorada. El problema era que al hacerlo, el cuerpo de Ron también se infectaría y ella no podría curarlo a tiempo… así que también moriría.

-Mátanos-susurro Ron en su oreja adivinando sus pensamientos-no te sientas mal por estar enamorada de él, de todas maneras puedo decirte que él jamás tuvo intención de corresponder tus sentimientos… eres una sangre sucia y mancharías su linaje puro. Él no te considera más que una carga, una niña tonta que sirve para ayudarlo a saber lo que necesita… nada más. Si sobreviven a la guerra él quiere buscar a Lavender o a alguna otra así que ¿Por qué protegerlo?...

Hermione se sintió herida por esas palabras pero siguió sollozando y no por eso; aunque fuera todo cierto, ella no quería asesinar a Ron aunque él buscara a otra y se casara con ella, aunque nunca la hubiera querido más que como a una enciclopedia ambulante…

Y entonces, entre sus visión borrosa distinguió un brillo que la hizo reaccionar. La copa estaba ahí, tirada en un rincón con una leve luz destellando en ella. Al instante supo que hacer porque Harry les había contado lo que él había hecho en su segundo año al enfrentarse al horcrux de Voldemort. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, empujo a Ron lejos de ella y corrió rápidamente hacia la copa; el colmillo se le resbalo de la mano pero no importaba porque cerca de la copa había varios tirados…

-¡Te matare solo a ti!-grito una vez que hubo llegado y recogió un colmillo para levantarlo con todo su aplomo en dirección a la copa. Ron no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar y vio como Hermione hacia añicos el objeto al contacto con el colmillo. La luz que emanaba de ella dejo de hacerlo y un leve rastro de sangre se esparció por la fisura provocada. Hermione se sintió dichosa viendo como la luz se extinguía completamente pero ese breve momento fue reemplazado por terror al observar que Ron también sostenía un colmillo entre sus manos.

- niña idiota-dijo el pelirrojo- aún así, él morirá conmigo…

Y diciendo esto, Ron clavo el colmillo en su propio abdomen, como si se tratara de una daga. Hermione grito desesperada como si su voz pudiera impedirlo y corrió hacia él, cuando llego sin embargo, solo pudo sostenerlo mientras el chico recuperaba el brillante tono azul en los ojos…

-¡¡¡Ron!!... ¡¡¡Ron!!!

El chico no contesto. Una leve sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro y enseguida cerro los ojos. Desapareció poco a poco, como si se tratara de un fantasma hasta que Hermione se encontró sosteniendo en las manos solamente el colmillo, sin el más mínimo rastro de sangre. La copa, detrás de ella, permaneció rota y el rastro de sangre también desapareció de la fisura.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de eso ni de nada más, siguió llorando incontrolablemente, de rodillas y sin poder controlarse. Ron había muerto y ella no había podido confesarle que lo amaba ni tampoco aclarar lo que él sentía por ella. Ahora nunca podría saber si realmente él no la amaba y la consideraba como un peligro para su linaje… jamás podría saber si todo lo que había dicho el horcrux era cierto y jamás podría besarlo como tantas veces había querido hacerlo.

Un ruido se oyó tras su espalda, como si se trata de un hechizo y en seguida unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia ella pero Hermione no se molesto en voltear ni en dejar de llorar. El amor de su vida acaba de morir así que ahora no le importaba si un mortífago aparecía para matarla o si algún miembro del ED había decidido seguirlos. Su mente pensó en Harry y eso no hizo más que aumentar su pena¿Cómo podía decirle que Ron había muerto por su culpa?, aún quería ayudarlo pero ya no se sentía con fuerzas…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que llego junto a ella y arrodillándose la abrazo enseguida. Hermione no se resistió pero no dejo de llorar y se recargo en la persona sin molestarse en averiguar quien era. Le pareció que estaba siendo abrazada por Ron, de esa manera en la que siempre había querido que lo hiciera y su mente lo deseo tanto que incluso le pareció percibir su olor característico y sentir sus grandes manos rodeándola.

-Todo lo que ese desgraciado te dijo-susurro Ron-no es cierto…

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo de llorar al instante. Enfrente de ella estaba Ron, con sus ojos azules como siempre y el cabello rojo levemente polvoso al igual que la ropa. La voz que había utilizado era la misma que a ella le encantaba.

-… no pude liberarme antes para ayudarte-siguió diciendo el pelirrojo-no sé como paso pero recién pude romper el hechizo cuando…

-¡Ron!-exclamo ella interrumpiéndolo y llorando ahora de alegría-creí, creí…

-Sé lo que creíste-dijo él-pero no es así, estoy bien y me alegro de que tu también porque…

-Ron-lo interrumpió de nuevo ella-Ron… tú ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?

-Sí-dijo el pelirrojo y al instante sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo. Hermione no necesito más pruebas para saber que era el verdadero.

-Quiero saber-dijo ella decidida y asustada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y un poco avergonzada de hacerlo justo en ese momento pero no tenia opción, irían a luchar y al menos ella no podía morir sin decir todo lo que quería-quiero saber si…

Ron la beso suavemente y Hermione se perdió en ese beso que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga con palabras?-dijo Ron después de separarse al cabo de un par de minutos. Sus orejas estaban aún teñidas furiosamente de rojo pero el mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

Hermione negó sonriendo, el beso había sido suficiente.

-Ahora tomemos los colmillos, Harry nos necesita…

Ya habría tiempo para más besos aunque Hermione no quería esperar demasiado

* * *

_Y eso es todo… la inspiración surgió de pronto escribiendo el capítulo siguiente para otros de mis fics… ¿Qué les parece? El final apesta jajajaja_


End file.
